


The Four Times Adam Young Wanted His Teacher’s to Date and The One Time He Found Out They Were Married

by AnironSidh, lilliankayl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnironSidh/pseuds/AnironSidh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliankayl/pseuds/lilliankayl
Summary: Adam Young notices an encounter between his biology teacher Mr. Crowley and his literature teacher Mr. Fell and soon begins to want them to date.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	The Four Times Adam Young Wanted His Teacher’s to Date and The One Time He Found Out They Were Married

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191877250@N02/50868434882/)

Part One: The Theory

Adam Young was sure of three things in his teenage life. One: he had the best dog in the world. Two: he had the best friends ever. Third: his English teacher Mr. Fell was destined to be with his Science teacher Mr. Crowley. The idea first came to him when he saw them arrive together in the same car on the second day of classes. He kept the thought to himself at first, wanting as much evidence as he could get before presenting it to his friends. He knew Pepper would be the most skeptical one, and wanted to ensure that he would receive little argument from her. He was surprised when Warlock Dowling brought up the idea to him during their free period a month into the school year. 

“Have you ever noticed how Mr. Crowley looks at Mr. Fell during lunch period or when they have hall duty together?” Warlock asked, not bothering to look up from his homework.

Adam blinked at the statement and nodded. “It’s almost like they’re secretly in love or something,” he said. 

Warlock looked at Adam and grinned like a cat. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He asked.

“Oh yeah.”

Together the pair worked together to gather as much evidence as they could. Two people on the same side were alway better than one Adam reasoned, and he was glad to have someone to talk to about his theory. The pair brought the idea up to their friend Pepper in the middle of the school year during lunch. Adam of course, broke the ice. 

“Are you sure?” Asked Pepper, setting down her sandwich. 

Adam nodded, a determined look coming to his eyes. “Of course I am. They are perfect for each other.”

Warlock looked up from his lunch, nodding in agreement. “You weren’t there during free period Pepper. Mr. Crowley brought one of his plants to Mr. Fell’s room and I swear he was giving him moon eyes from behind his sunglasses.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes as she took a big bite of her sandwich. 

Across the cafeteria, Mr. Ezra Fell stood watching the students, his hands perfectly clasped together behind his back. Standing next to him was Mr. Anothy J. Crowley with his arms crossed. There was a stark difference between the pair that some would describe as odd, while others saw it as endearing. Mr. Fell was prim and proper, a classically dressed man, while Mr. Crowley stood in all black, looking the very image of cool. Even the red headed teacher’s tinted glasses worn to protect his light sensitive eyes looked cool. 

The pair stood next to each other in silence, only glancing at the other with a fond smile every now and then. 

Adam saw this, of course he did. “Look at them now! They keep stealing glances at the other,” he said excitedly. 

“Mr. Crowley is sorta smiling,” Warlock added. 

Before Pepper could respond, the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang and the pair of teachers were gone. “We’re lucky we have our next class with Mr. Fell,” Pepper said. “Because I’m just dying to hear more of this theory,” she said just a bit sarcastically. 

Mr. Fell taught Literature and the bookshelves in his classroom were lined with early editions of books approved by the school board, and it was very rare that a student was allowed to use one of the dozens of first editions he had. 

“Today class, we will be starting a new book,” Mr. Fell said with a bright smile. “We will be reading ‘Pride and Prejudice’. I have placed a copy of the book on each of your desks, and Mr. Young… I expect the copy you’ve been lent to come back in tip top condition as it is much older than you or I.” 

Adam looked at the book on his desk and nodded. “Of course sir,” he replied. “Where did you ever get such an old copy?” He asked, fishing for a response he hoped would include Mr. Crowley.

“It was a birthday gift actually, from a very dear and close friend,” Mr. Fell responded, careful to omit the name of said dear friend. Now why don’t we get started then?”

Adam looked at Pepper conspiratorially. “I bet Mr. Crowley gave him this book,” he whispered.

Pepper arched an eyebrow and looked at the copy Adam had been lent. “I guess, though I doubt there’d be an inscription inside. You know how Mr. Fell feels about that sort of thing,” she whispered back. 

The phone in the classroom rang, earning the attention of the entire class. 

“Open your books and start reading while I take this call,” Mr. Fell said. “Hello? Yes my dear man. Yes the plant is doing fine, you only just left it in my care this morning. I assure you I have spoken to it most gently and encouragingly,” he said with a laugh. “It will not go bad because I did not… I am in the middle of class right now. We can finish this discussion later. Yes, that sounds lovely. See you then. Ta,” Mr. Fell said ending the call. 

“When you’ve finished the first four chapters, I’d like you to partner up to make predictions and have a small group discussion, a small matter has come up that I must take care of,” he said before sitting at his desk and fiddling with his computer.

Adam of course took this group discussion time with Pepper not to discuss the book, but to further discuss his theory of Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley being perfect for each other.

“Come on Pepper, you heard his voice just now. I think he’s in love with Mr. Crowley,” he said.

Pepper considered this and smiled after a while. “Alright, that’s a very good point. But what if Mr. Crowley doesn’t love him back?” She asked. 

“Nonsense,” said Adam. “He gave away a plant. He loves his plants, more than people I think, and…” he flipped through the pages of the book on his desk, gasping when a small card fell out. 

“What’s that?” Pepper asked.

“It’s a note,” Adam relied. He read it once, twice, and then a third time before breaking out into the biggest grin you ever saw, showing it to Pepper. 

**_To: My Angel_ **

**_Love: A.J._ **

“What’s Mr. Crowley’s first name?” Asked Adam.

Pepper shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know, but this A.J. is clearly in love with Mr. Fell.”

  
  


Part Two: Planning

Anthony J. Crowley knew many things and one of them was that Ezra Fell did not know how to properly talk to plants. Two weeks after giving the plant to Ezra, he snuck into the Literature classroom several minutes after school ended for the day. He stalked to the desk where the plant sat, a small brown spot on one of its Kim leaves, in plain sight, mocking him. He was glad that the room was empty for what he was going to do next, no one could see. He stroked the brown spotted leaf gently and then growled. This would not do, he raised this plant from a seedling, he knew this plant was better than this, he had raised all of his plants to be better than this. It was Ezra’s fault of course, he warned the blond many times that talking nicely to plants did not work. You had to strike fear into their metaphorical hearts. Once they were afraid of you and certain death, they were certain to grow better to avoid a terrible fate. 

The last plant to disappoint him ended up in the disposal, a threat that Anthony enjoyed using more than he probably should have. He glanced around the room once more before clearing his throat and training his fiercest stare at the plant, trying to be more menacing than he was. 

“How dare you abuse his kindness! Brown spots and leaves will not be tolerated. If you want to continue existing in this world, you will get your act together! You were one of the good ones. I favored you, gave you a nice home with him, and this is how you thank me? I’ll be back in a week and I better see some improvement or else,” he threatened.

The sound of chuckles made the red head turn around and he blushed furiously. “That’s how you talk to them Ezra,” he exclaimed. “I’ve told you time and again that you gotta scare them and you,” he said, gesturing to Adam. “What are you doing here, it’s after hours. “ he would never admit it, but being caught by the group embarrassed him just the tiniest bit. He must have looked like a mad man, and though he had a tough guy reputation to uphold, looking insane was not something he wanted his students to see. 

Adam shrugged innocently. “I had some questions about the book we’re reading and Mr. Fell offered to help me for a bit after school,” he said with a smile, trying to hold back his laughter.

Mr. Fell held back his own chuckle and patted Mr. Crowley on the shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you later my dear, this shouldn’t take too long. Why don’t you go check on the greenhouse while you wait?” He suggested. There was a sincerity in the blond haired man’s voice that was unmistakable, and Adam stored this factoid away in his head for later. 

Mr. Crowley looked at his feet for a moment, pondering his options, and since continuing to yell at the plant was no longer an option, he sighed. He looked up at Mr. Fell and Adam, nodding and he flashed the pair a smile. 

“I’ll do that, see ya later, Angel,” he said, flashing finger guns at the pair. 

“I’m sorry about that Adam,” Mr. Fell said. “But it’s all tickety-boo now, so what were your questions?” He asked.

Adam panicked, he didn’t really have any questions about the text, he wanted to ask about the note he found, but after the interaction he just witnessed, he decided against it. Instead, he took the note from his pocket and handed it to his teacher. 

“I found this inside, I thought you might want it back,”

He said lamely. “I just didn’t want to start a scene in class,” he admitted.

Mr. Fell took the note and smiled at it. “Thank you for your candor Adam, and thank you for delivering this to me privately. I’ll be sure now to check any future texts I may loan my students for similar notes. Have a great weekend.” He slipped the note into his coat pocket, patting the materiel , as if to make sure the note was still where he had just put it .

“You too, Mr. Fell,” Adam said as he turned and walked away. Adam smirked to himself as he walked out the school building, armed with new knowledge that helped his theory immensely. He couldn’t wait to share this development with Warlock and Pepper. 

Adam met his friends in their secret spot in Hogback Lane the next morning, a triumphant smile on his face. “You’ll never guess what happened after school yesterday. I am still in shock!”

Warlock looked up from his sketchbook, flashing Adam a sideways smile. “What happened when you asked about the note?” He asked.

Pepper closed her copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’, interested in whatever new development Adam had in his theory. “Come on Adam it’s no fun if you don’t share!”

Adam sat on his chair and clapped his hands together. “I didn’t have to ask about the note because Mr. Fell and I caught Mr. Crowley yelling at the plant in Mr. Fell’s classroom and..”

“He was doing what?” Pepper and Warlock asked together, nearly perfectly synced.

“He was yelling at the plant,” Adam shook his head. “But….That’s not important. My point is that Mr. Crowley called Mr. Fell ‘Angel’.”

Pepper’s eyes lit up. “Just like the note,” she said almost dreamily. Pepper would never admit it to her friends, at least not yet, but she did enjoy the smallest amount of romance, and it certainly had nothing to do with her being a girl. If she were being honest with herself she blamed the high romance and fantasy books that filled her parent’s bookshelves.

Warlock clicked his tongue as he thought about the implications of the news. “But if they do get married whose last name would they take?” He asked. “Probably Mr. Crowley’s, he seems more masculine

Pepper rolled her eyes and fought the urge to shove Warlock to the ground. “That’s sexist. They could easily take Mr. Fell’s last name or just not change their names at all. I have an aunt who didn’t take her husband's name.”

Adam cleared his throat and looked at his two closest friends. “The point is that clearly Mr. Crowley is in love with Mr. Fell just like Darcy loved Elizabeth,” he said. “Can’t you just see it now? We have to convince Mr. Fell that he needs to fall in love with Mr. Crowley,”

“I’m not entirely sure that’s a good idea Adam. My mom says we shouldn’t meddle in other people’s love lives, that it’s just asking for trouble,” Pepper said nervously. 

Warlock looked at Adam and then at Pepper, knowing he was the likely tie breaker in this situation. “We won’t meddle. We’ll simply talk about how great Mr. Crowley is when we know Mr. Fell is around. That way we aren’t meddling, we’re simply suggesting the idea,” he suggested.

Adam clapped his hands in approval. “I think that’s a fair compromise.”

Pepper sighed, there was no winning against Adam this time, or most times for that matter. “Alright, I’ll help when I can,” she said. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she watched Adam and Warlock from her spot on an old log. They could be the most annoying human beings on the planet sometimes, but they were her friends and she was honestly glad to call them that. “Just remember this is not one of those romantic comedies your mum likes Warlock.”

  
  
  
  


Part Three: Oh My God, They Were Roommates

Monday morning brought a new excitement to Adam that nearly concerned his parents. They were surprised to find that Adam had woken up before them and was ready for school with time to spare. It seemed rather odd behavior for the their head in the clouds since but Arthur Young was not about to argue with the teen, this was a good change, and he was not about to risk losing the change in his son. 

When Adam arrived in his free period classroom,, he sat next to Warlock. “You know I was thinking. Mr. Crowley might be one of the bear teachers in this school,” he said. “At the beginning of the year he seemed tough and mean, but I think he’s actually really nice.”

Warlock watched from the corner of his eye as Mr. Fell tried to hide a chuckle, clearly having overhead the boys. That was a word that he would not recommend anyone call his coworker, and the literature teacher was tempted to warn the boys, but decided against it. The pair had been acting strange and Ezra was in no mood to encourage shenanigans. He simply smiled to himself and returned his attention to a well loved copy of Hamlet a certain someone gave him for Christmas.

Warlock sighed when their conversation failed to gain a response from their teacher. Adam shook his head and began to take notes. 

“It’s only day one ‘Lock,” don’t worry too much about it. He smiled and I swear I think he almost laughed too, we’re making progress. This could take a while, you know how Mr. Fell is,” Adam said, unwilling to give up. They could try again later during lunch. Mr. Crowley was out sick and that would leave Mr.Fell alone, and hopefully unable to ignore them. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Fell was not there during their lunch period. According to their history teacher Mr. Shadwell, he had left for the day, feeling quite ill. It was a minor setback, but a setback nonetheless. 

“I’m sure they’ll be back tomorrow and you can try again then,” Pepper said. “Don’t you think it’s weird that Mr. Crowley didn’t come today because he was sick and then Mr. Fell left school early because he got sick?” She asked. 

Adam’s eyes lit up. “Pepper you’re a genius! They must have spent some time together during the weekend.. that’s how they both got sick!”

Warlock took a bite of his sandwich and hummed, “or maybe they secretly live together,” he suggested. 

Adam grinned and took a big sip from his water bottle. “You’re beyond brilliant Warlock! Maybe I’ve been wrong this whole time, maybe they’re roommates and Mr. Crowley is in love with Mr. Fell and Mr. Fell is too afraid to fall for Mr. Crowley because it’s unprofessional of them to date!”

Pepper snorted, “You’ve been watching too many romantic comedies behind our backs Adam,” she said. “And they were roommates,” she cooed sarcastically. 

Adam huffed and crossed his arms. “Don’t mock me Pepper, it’s very possible. Mum days all the time that teachers aren’t paid enough. They could be roommates!”

Warlock just smiled and patted Adam’s shoulder. “I think it’s an idea with merit. Don’t let Pepper spoil the fun,” he said. 

Pepper snorted and shook her head. “It’s hardly my fault you boys have your head in the clouds with this theory.”

“I thought you agreed with us Pepper,” Warlock said casually.

“Just because I agree with you doesn’t mean it has to be a cliched reason for them to be dating. I said I’d help as long as there’s no meddling and I will keep my promise,” Pepper said. 

As the trio spoke, Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell stood several feet away, smiling at each other. This was starting to become entertaining for them. Perhaps it was time for them to stir the pot just a bit.

The plan was simple, almost too simple, but the pair of teachers were satisfied with it and eagerly awaited the next day. 

  
  
  
  


Part Four: A New Development 

When Adam came into his first study period the next day , he was shocked to find Mr. Crowley reading from a book of poetry. The book looked ancient and there was only one teacher in the school who had books that old. A sly smile came to his lips. He set his belongings at his desk and approached Mr. Crowley quietly.

“Whatcha reading?” He asked.

Mr. Crowley looked up from the book and offered Adam a toothy grin. “A first edition copy of Shakespeare’s sonnets. I’m doing some romantic research,” he said.

Adam’s eyes widened and he nearly gasped. “First edition?” He asked.

Mr. Crowley nodded, “Yes, I was very lucky that a friend let me borrow it. Now why don’t you do some studying? You have a big test coming up in my class and I would rather not be disturbed right now,” he said with a wave of his hand. 

Adam nodded wordlessly and went back to his desk, writing a quick note in his notebook about this. He couldn’t wait to share this with Pepper and Warlock! He would have to wait to share it with the latter as Warlock was home sick that day. He considered this fact a shame as Warlock was his biggest supporter in his theory. His mind began to wander as he looked over his notes and thoughts on why his two teachers were perfect for each other.

Almost the whole school knew just how much Mr. Fell treasured his first editions. The dusty books were his prized belongings. They sat on a shelf behind his desk and he had been the only one to ever touch them as far as Adam was concerned. The fact that Mr. Crowley sat at his desk just casually reading the book raised Adam’s suspicions, even more so was the fact that the teacher claimed it was for romantic research.

Mr. Crowley smirked from behind the book and carefully turned the page, keeping one eye on Adam we.

  
  


If Adam thought the events of his first period study with Mr. Crowley were odd, he was in for quite the shock when he walked by Mr. Fell’s classroom. 

Plants were all over the classroom, on every bookshelf and Mr. Fell stood calmly at the blackboard writing down instructions for the class.

“Good morning Mr. Young,” Mr. Fell said as he noticed that Adam was staring “I’ll see you in class later… ah yes the plants…. I’m just watching them for Mr. Crowley during his move,” Mr. Fell said casually. “Now get to class Adam.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at this, any of his other classmates would find this odd, but soon move on from what Mr. Fell said with ease. He rushed to his math class and made it just before the bell rang. 

Adam took his seat and took out his notebook, making note of this development with a cheeky grin. He couldn’t wait to share this with Pepper; he’d send Warlock a text later of course. As the classroom filled with the rest of the students, Adam switched notebooks, not liking the risk of anyone unaware of the plan to catch on to it and spoil the fun. 

During lunch that day, Adam showed Pepper his notes while she smiled and nodded.

“I saw it too during my free period! It’s like Mr. Fell’s room is a greenhouse! He said that Mr. Crowley was moving which I guess eliminates the roommate theory you have, but maybe they could move in together,” she reasoned. 

Adam nodded, “Wouldn’t it be wonderful if that were true?” He took a bite of his sandwich and sighed. “I wish Warlock was here. He’s gonna love this development.” 

Pepper took a bite of her own sandwich, nodding in agreement. “You could always text him. I know he’s sick, but I think this would make him feel just a bit better.” 

Adam’s face lit up and he took out his phone, texting as fast as he could.

_**Adam: You’ll never believe what happened today!** _

_**Warlock: A development?** _

_**Adam: Oh yeah.** _

While Adam texted Warlock, Pepper watched the two teachers as they stood next to each other, speaking in hushed tones and smiling. They really did seem like they would be a cute couple. Part of her was annoyed that Adam and Warlock roped her into this theory of theirs. It seemed almost too stereotypically female of her to imagine two people she barely knew being perfect for each other. 

Across the cafeteria the two teachers smiled at each other, enjoying the reactions of the students they had encountered so far. This had to have been the most fun they had all year. 

Adam shoved his phone into his pocket as the lunch bell rang and he flashed Pepper a smile. “Come on, we can’t be late for Mr. Fell’s class, I wanna see if we can get some more clues to share with Warlock,” he said excitedly. 

Pepper gathered her belongings and followed Adam with a knowing smile. The pair rushed to class, eager to get there before anyone else could. Luck appeared to be on their side, and Adam was able to snap a photo with his phone of the plants overtaking the room to send to Warlock after class.

  
  


Part Five: The Truth Revealed

Adam woke on Saturday morning the sound of a moving truck and a familiar voice yelling outside his bedroom window. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his arms above his head before getting out of bed. He walked across the carpeted floor of his room and peered through the blinds.

The sight of Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell standing next to each other, holding hands outside the vacant cottage across the street from him. 

“No way,” he murmured. He rushed to his bedside table to grab his phone and send a text to Warlock and Pepper.

_**Get here now. Huge development outside my house!** _

He dressed quickly and rushed outside, stopping just behind the fence that surrounded his front lawn. He watched as his teachers shared a sweet kiss and covered his mouth to stop himself from gasping as his parents walked over and began to speak to Mr. Crowley and Mr.Fell as if it were a perfectly normal occurrence for such a thing to happen. 

“Oh Adam, sweetheart,” Mrs. Young said as she noticed her son staring at them. “Look who just moved across the street!”

Adam waved to his teachers shyly. He knew of course they had a life outside of school, but that didn’t make it any less weird for him to see them outside of school.

“Good morning Adam,” Mr. Crowley said, squeezing Mr. Fell’s hand. 

“Morning Mr. Crowley, morning Mister Fell,” Adam relied.

Mr. Young looked at his son and then at the other two men standing beside a moving truck. “It’s a nice place you chose. Neighborhood is very nice too. Quiet..” he cleared his throat and walked back towards his house. “I’m gonna start making breakfast dear,” he told his wife. 

Adam walked to stand beside his mother, smiling when he heard the sound of his friend’s bikes approaching. 

“You’ll have to tell me how you too met sometime,” Mrs. Young said to Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell. “You are quite the handsome couple, and two of Adam’s favorite teachers,” she said brightly.

“Of course my dear,” said Mr. Fell. “It’s really such a lovely story.”

When his friends were in sight, Adam looked to his mother. “I’m gonna go off with Pepper and Warlock real quick. I’ll be home for breakfast. I promise,” he said before running off towards the other two teens.

The trio found themselves in their secret spot sitting on the ground, each in shock. 

“I can’t believe you saw them kiss,” Pepper said. 

“Was it weird?” Warlock asked.

“A bit, but only because they’re my teachers. And they’re gonna tell mum how they met,” Adam said.

Warlock hummed for a moment, “I wonder why they kept their own last names. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing Pepper, I’m just wondering ya know?” 

Pepper snorted, “I just can’t believe we couldn’t put it all together,” she said. 

“Well the truth is out now, so I guess we’ll have to find another mystery to solve,” Adam said. 

The teens were silent for a minute, they had never considered what would happen or what they would do once the truth was uncovered. 

“We could just stick to doing our school work and hanging out on the weekends like the more normal teens,” Pepper said. 

It was Warlock’s turn to snort. “That sounds boring Pepper. “

Adam shook his head.” We’ve got time though to figure it out and a short break might be nice,” he reasoned.

******

The next day Adam watched at Mr. Crowley worked in the garden. He walked up the fence that separated the yard from the road.

“Good afternoon Adam,” Mr. Crowley said without looking up from his work.

“Are you and Mister Fell really married?” Adam asked.

Mr. Crowley looked up at Adam and blinked from behind his sunglasses. “We are, not that it’s really your business, but I suppose it’s natural for someone your age to be curious.”

Adam just smiled, nodding. “Cool. I kinda thought that you two were perfect for each other,” he admitted.

“We know. You and your friends are not exactly masters of stealth.”

Adam tried to not blush a deep shade of red. “So that day at school with all the plants and the book was planned?”

“Well of course, it was easier to house the plants in my classroom before the move and Anthon.. Mr. Crowley was safeguarding that book for me because we ran out of space in the moving boxes,” Mr. Fell explained, carrying a glass of water in his hand for his husband. 

“It almost sounds like you might have too many books Angel,” Mr. Crowley teased.

Adam bit his lip and shifted his weight between his feet. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before heading back to his house.

Ezra Fell and Anthony Crowley watched Adam Young silently, each man wearing a smile on his face.

“He’s an odd duck, but a good kid at heart,” Ezra said.

Anthony nodded and took the glass of water, taking a large sip before kissing his husband on the mouth. 

“Yeah. You reckon one of us should take the other’s last name at some point to avoid the rumors?” 

Anthony shook his head. “I’m not too worried about what other people think, you know that. Besides I don’t mind the confusion and occasional chaos it causes.”

Ezra kissed Anthony’s cheek. “You foul fiend.”

********

As Adam lay in bed that night, he considered the fun and theories he and his friends shared during the year. He was eager to find out from his mom one day how his teachers met, and if they were ever roommates before boyfriends or husbands. He supposed it was a silly thing to wonder in the grand scheme of things, but he was young and there would be plenty of time to worry about more serious things later. In the meantime he was going to enjoy every moment of his youth enjoying the silly things in life while he still could. He couldn’t wait to share what had just happened with his friends over lunch the next day. 

Adam Young was sure of three things in his teenage life. One: he had the best dog in the world. Two: he had the best friends ever. Third: his English teacher Mr. Fell was destined to be with his Science teacher Mr. Crowley, and the best part of all of that was that he was right. 

End


End file.
